becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Indy the Great
One of the most well-known Attention Whoremongers in recent memory, Indy the Great exploded on to the Internet-scene (pronounced as one word) back at the end of the 20th century. He is a French-Cajun noble (pronounced as one word) who lives for having Top Level posting status where ever he can. Although he was first Masked Bastard's rival, Indy soon found an ally in the Arch Bishop after several run-ins with Def. Indy is funny when drunk, but boring when sober. He is single and looking for a petite woman with straight, black hair who can make a mean Cleveland-Steamer (pronounced as one word) on his chest. __TOC__ World's Third Greatest Troll Rivalry with Def Upon arriving at the Ward, Indy was targeted by Def. The old satyr made it his mission to expose Indy as a pedophile, while Def himself made posts online calling young school girls eye-candy (pronounced as one word). ---- SCORE-BOARD (pronounced as one word) Indy: 1 Def: 0 When Indy called Def out on his eye-candy posts, Def then moved to expose Indy as a lover of scat porn. But it turned out that over 90% of the denizens at the Ward were into the fetish and for Def it was like pissing in 70mph hurricane-winds (pronounced as one word). ---- Looks like Indy wins again. ---- Rivalry with Masked Bastard Bishop Masked Bastard was not very popular at the Ward and many denizens there attacked him. Indy's intentions were only to get a rise out of the Bishop, who seemed to get heated when racist remarks were made to him. The Bastard usually responded to Indy's flames and trolling with a mix of intelligence and satire. The Bastard also Photoshop'd pictures of Indy's head on to various image-macros (pronounced as one word), causing Indy to pull a Def and ask the Webmasters to take his real-time pictures down. After being banned from the Ward for being what the Mods refer to as a pathological liar, Indy took a break from the Ward and focused on things that he loved...like inhaling the flatulence and studying the bowel movements of human females. Digging Up Ghoul Indy got into paranormal investigating after he had heard about houses in the French-Quarter (pronounced as one word) being haunted. He and a brave group of friends entered an abandoned mansion and found a crypt in the basement. They opened a concrete sarcophagus and found a discomposed body inside. Indy decided to drink a toast to the dead body inside and spilled wine on the corpse. To their horror, the dead body came to life and sat upright. The first thing the corpse grabbed was Indy's wine bottle. The reanimated corpse finished the entire bottle and thanked Indy for awakening him. The corpse then went about his business, but soon realized that he'd been dead for many years. With nothing but a burlap sack and a set of workman's clothes, the undead denizen asked Indy if he could stay with him. Indy struck a deal with the corpse: he could stay with Indy if Indy could use him to stage house hauntings. When the two were in agreement, they set up a massive house haunting ring that lined Indy's pockets. The corpse got wise to Indy's act and punished Indy by latching on to Indy's soul, meaning that he could possess Indy any time he wanted. Indy realized that he was now linked to this undead house-haunter and named him "Ghoul". Joining the Holy Father Church Alliance with the Arch Bishop Upon returning to the Ward, Indy once again got into flame-wars (pronounced as one word) with Def and Masked Bastard. But this time it was Masked Bastard who got banned for flaming Def. Indy saw this as an admirable deed and decided to take back everything he'd ever said or done to Masked Bastard. The Bastard, of course, was wary of Indy and it took some time for him to realize that Indy was genuinely serious about no more flame wars with the Bastard. After the Holy Father Church was up and running, the Bastard recruited Indy along with Ghoul and made them Bishops of the Mystian-Denizenic faith (pronounced as one word). Voyeurism Love for Scat Porn Indy's fetishes have been the subject of many online debates. Entire forums have dedicated to his obsession with female-feces (pronounced as one word). Indy is also known for his love of scat porn, a category in adult entertainment that few choose to venture into, but a dark path many secretly walk down. Perverted Profiteers Indy and Ghoul are known for making voyeur videos of women doing private and intimate things like using the toilet, taking a shower or masturbating. The duel sell these clips online at a profit, with the parties they are filming never knowing that they online porn-stars (pronounced as one word). It Gets Much Worse Indy and Ghoul are apparently obsessed with the thought of watching/seeing Lady Sadie either urinate or defecate. They wish to catch Sadie doing these things claiming that it will "boost sales" on their website and bring in enough money so that they can sell ads and afford some high-end hooker-pussy (pronounced as one word). Drunkenness *Burp* Indy loves to drink. In fact it's the only thing he that does well. His blood type is Vina Tondonia. Shit Nobody Cares About Family History Indy is a descendant of the French topographer Jean-Pierre Caveatipse, who drew maps of North Africa. Favorite Things French wine, geoducks, cook books Hobbies Sniffing girlfarts, studying girlturds, drinking, flaming, cooking The Question of the Century ...sniffed girl-farts? ...tasted girl-turds? ...feasted on a geoduck? ...drank Absinthe'?''' ''...owned a leather handbag? ...worn a black beret? ...smoked Gauloises cigarettes? Has anyone ever...? Indy the Great Gallery Stained-glass-indy.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Indy Jean-Pierre_Caveatipse.jpg|Prononcé comme un mot. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters